


Cold kisses

by Smowkie



Series: Dog AU [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “Hey, buddy, liking the snow?”Bob barked, then he took off again, stuck his nose deep in the snow and plowed through it.“He’s an idiot,” Derek said fondly and Stiles laughed.“He really is,” he said.Written for the kissing promptUnder the stars + No reason at all.





	Cold kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Evanesdust asked me for _Under the stars + No reason at all_ for the [kissing prompt list](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182011337012). I wrote Bob the dog! I haven't written Bob in ages. He's really not a big part of this story, he's mostly a reason for them to be outside, tbh, and you don't have to have read the previous parts of my Dog AU for this, it's perfectly fine on its own =) I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182042130332))

Derek was watching Bob happily plow through the snow when the front door opened and Stiles came outside. His winter boots were unlaced and he just had a blanket wrapped over his hoodie, no jacket on, but he smiled and came up to Derek.

“You’re gonna get cold,” Derek said and wrapped an arm around him.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see my boys,” Stiles said.

“And you couldn’t wait five more minutes until we came back inside?”

“Nope, I was getting desperate, you’ve been out here for like ten minutes.” Stiles winked and grinned, and when Bob came bounding over to him he ruffled the fur behind his ear. “Hey, buddy, liking the snow?”

Bob barked, then he took off again, stuck his nose deep in the snow and plowed through it.

“He’s an idiot,” Derek said fondly and Stiles laughed.

“He really is,” he said. A shiver shook his body as he looked up at the clear sky, at all the stars. “God, I love this place.”

“Yeah.” Derek put his cold nose against Stiles’ neck. “It’s awesome.”

“It really is,” Stiles said.

He turned so he was facing Derek, put his hands on his waist, and Derek rested his arms on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles was smiling softly when he leaned in for an equally soft kiss. He shivered again, and Derek moved to kiss his cheek.

“Go back inside,” he said, but Stiles moved to kiss his mouth again.

“In a minute,” he said, his lips brushing Derek’s as he spoke. “This was nice.”

“Yeah, but-,” Derek started, but Stiles interrupted him by kissing him again, and Derek couldn’t help but smile. “But you’re freezing.”

“Mhm,” Stiles said and kissed him again. “I’m on my way.” Another kiss. “I just want to enjoy this beautiful starlit night.” He glanced up at the sky, then he kissed Derek again. “And my beautiful boyfriend.”

Bob barked again and pushed himself between them, making both of them laugh. “And your idiot dog,” Derek said as he ruffled the fur on his neck. He looked back at Stiles. “Go inside, we’ll be in soon.”

Stiles shivered again. “Yeah, okay. Hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please,” Derek said and stopped Stiles with a hand on his elbow to press one last kiss to his mouth. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
